Lev is So Asdfghjkl!
by Imorz
Summary: Yaku Morisuke, puisi dan loyalitas Lev kepada ketua kelompok GGN. [ levyaku ]


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _warning: typo(s), alternate reality, parody, kinda funny, shonen-ai_

.

.

Lev is So Asdfghjkl! © Imorz

Yaku Morisuke, puisi, serta loyalitas Lev kepada ketua kelompok GGN.

* * *

Padahal Yaku Morisuke sudah optimis ia akan mendengar kabar baik dipagi Senin bulan April hari ini. Padahal ia sudah yakin puisi yang ia setorkan untuk perlombaan sastra tahunan SMA Nekoma akan dimenangkan olehnya. Padahal Yaku sudah berangan-angan akan mengangkat piala tinggi-tinggi dan memamerkannya di atas atap.

Padahal Kai Nobuyuki juga berharap hari ini Yaku tidak sedang _sensi_ di depannya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA—"

Lirikan Kai jatuh pada sang sobat yang menghiraukan makanannya hanya untuk _speechless_ oleh kertas pengumuman kumal di tangan. Kedua netranya membulat hiperbola, tidak percaya atas tulisan tebal yang ia baca.

"Sepertinya aku rabun, _deh_. Nobuyuki, coba tolong baca." Yaku menyerahkan kertas pengumuman tadi kepada kawan di sebelah. Kai menghela napas sabar, padahal Yaku sudah memelototi kertas tadi selama lima belas menit.

Ambil napas, "Juara pertama. Dengan judul, "Pecahkan Saja Gelasnya". Kelas satu, Haiba Le—"

"Besok kita bareng yuk ke puskesmas. Sepertinya mata kita berdua sama-sama rabun."

Kai menghela napas, lagi. Kertas tadi ia serahkan kembali kepada Yaku sementara Yaku sendiri menggumpal kasar dan membuangnya penuh hasrat. Lemparannya mencetak _three point._

"Morisuke, terima saja kekalahanmu."

Garpu menancap horror. Kai berjengit kaget, buru-buru menggeser bokongnya agak jauh dari si bocah pemarah. Aura kehitaman dan ular sanca besar menguar gamblang sementara Kai menyumpahi diri sendiri untuk tindakannya yang super nekad. Semacam tidak sengaja membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima kekalahanku untuk kesekian kalinya." Ia kemudian berdiri, "Aku duluan, Nobuyuki."

Akhirnya pemuda bersurai cokelat muda itu berlalu, meninggalkan Kai yang meringkuk ketakutan. Pandangannya terus mengekor pada punggungnya hingga menghilang dari lingkup kantin. Sekian detik berlalu. Kai menyadari sesuatu.

"—si Morisuke itu belum bayar!"

* * *

Ia tidak perduli meski para siswa dan siswi memandanginya aneh sepanjang ia berjalan di koridor. Kepalanya memanas hanya dengan memikirkan kekalahannya di perlombaan sastra tahun ini.

Yaku Morisuke kalah, lagi.

Kekalahannya dimulai sejak kali pertama ia memasuki SMA Nekoma. Kecintaannya dengan puisi membuat Yaku begitu percaya diri menyerahkan hasil karya di perlombaan sastra tahunan. Senyumnya lantas mengembang selama dua minggu sebelum pengumuman.

Sayang sekali. Puisi dengan judul "Batu Itu Keras" harus rela bertengger di posisi sebelas. Pada posisi pertama diraih oleh seseorang bernama Kuroo Tetsurou dengan puisi berjudul "Pecahkan Saja Baskomnya". Untuk pertama kalinya Yaku akhirnya membenci seseorang.

Di tahun kedua, ia memulai lagi peruntungannya. Sebelum perlombaan dimulai, Yaku sudah mempelajari giat puisi-puisi karya maestro ternama sedunia. Katakan saja idolanya sepanjang waktu adalah William Shakespeare. Yaku kadang kala menangis jika mendengar musikalisasi puisi yang menggunakan karya-karya Shakespeare.

Lalu, dengan penuh kebanggaan, Yaku menyerahkan puisi berjudul "Di matamu, Ada Merah Menampar Oranye" kepada panita perlombaan. Dua minggu kemudian, ia kembali menjadi orang gila.

Nama Kuroo Tetsurou lagi-lagi bertengger di puncak. Puisinya berjudul, "Pecahkan Saja Piringnya" meraih poin sempurna. Yaku tidak akan berdusta jika tulisan Kuroo memang begitu menyayat hati pembacanya.

Namun suatu hari, ia kedapatan melihat Kuroo tengah berkelahi dengan beberapa siswa dari sekolah tetangga. Setelah ditelusur baik-baik, siang dan malam, hujan dan kemarau, rupanya Kuroo Tetsurou merupakan ketua dari kelompok terselundup SMA Nekoma.

GGN. Geng Gaul Nekoma.

Bibir Yaku lantas tersungging licik. Ia bisa menggunakan status Kuroo sebagai tumpuan diperlombaan sastra tahun depan. Akhirnya, Yaku pun mendaftar sebagai anggota osis. Dan dengan dalih _'akan menyelamatkan moral dan tingkah laku para murid'_ , tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kai Nobuyuki sang ketua osis, memberikannya posisi ketua divisi kedisiplinan.

Lambang osis berwarna merah sudah dikait dibaju lengan kiri. Yaku tersenyum mantap. Melangkah ke dalam kelas 2-3 demi bertatap muka dengan Kuroo Tetsurou. Ia akan menggunakan kuasanya untuk mendiskualifikasi peserta yang kurang baik perilakunya.

Tapi kemudian, tutur si anggota osis dijawabnya cepat. Ada dua hal yang mengisi relung hati Yaku saat itu. Pertama, ia senang. Kedua, ia merasa sia-sia untuk suatu alasan.

 _"Hah? Ketua berandalan tidak boleh ikut lomba puisi? Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat ikut tahun depan."_

Tapi Yaku sudah terlanjur menjadi anggota osis, Tetsurou.

Selama satu tahun, Yaku akhirnya mau tidak mau menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ketua divisi kedisiplinan. Kai mengetahui alasan mengapa Yaku tampak lesu. Sewaktu pemuda itu mendaftar, dengan semangat ia meneriakkan visi misinya—Kai hanya mengingat beberapa: moral, berandalan dan mengalahkan Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kemudian Kuroo dengan santainya mematahkan semangat Yaku Morisuke.

Waktu pun berlalu. Yaku akhirnya menginjak tahun ketiga dan ia kembali optimis untuk memenangkan perlombaan kali ini. Ucapan Kuroo tahun lalu terus terngiang. Benar saja, matanya sama sekali tidak melihat nama Kuroo Tetsurou didaftar peserta. Pulangnya, Yaku berloncat-loncat di atas kasur (dan ibunya yang marah masuk sembari membawa tongkat pel).

Puisinya dikerjakan selama dua malam. Berjudul, "Surga Di atas Langit Tokyo". Yaku kembali merasakan dua minggu penentuan. Tapi ia sudah yakin akan memenangkan lomba tahun ini karena Kuroo Tetsurou sudah hilang dari daftar hitam.

Berita buruknya, si anak kelas satu bernama Haiba Lev ini kembali merundungi Yaku dengan kekalahan.

Marah, kecewa, sedih, beradu padu. Kesempatannya menjadi juara hangus satu persatu. Langkah kakinya terus bergerak maju. Yaku sendiri tidak yakin ke mana ia menuju. Ia pikir, ia perlu tempat untuk menyendiri dikala hati merajuk.

Berhentilah ia di halaman belakang sekolah. Menaruh bokongnya kasar pada kursi panjang sebelah gudang olahraga. Kepalanya menengadah, menangkap jejeran gumpalan putih berseliweran pada horison biru. Beberapa burung mengepak indah sementara Yaku Morisuke terus berkedip dengan ujung bibir turun.

Suara lucu melintas tiba-tiba. Seekor anak kucing duduk di pangkuannya. Yaku mengerjap sekian kali sebelum akhirnya ikut mengelusi bulu-bulu halus. Anak kucing itu sesekali menguap, sesekali mengeluh manja. Berefek pada Yaku yang akhirnya dapat mengukir senyum.

"Dia lucu sekali, kan?"

Perhatiannya lantas jatuh kepada pemuda tinggi di sisi kanannya. Netra hijaunya begitu rupawan, surai kelabu terang terasa menyilaukan, sayang postur tubuhnya sedikit membuat Yaku tersinggung penuh beban.

"Eh?"

Ia beralih berjongkok di depan Yaku. Ikut mengelusi anak kucing yang keenakan dimanja. Seumur-umur Yaku belum pernah mendapati siswa setinggi ini. Kemungkinan besar pemuda tersebut masih kelas satu.

"Apa kau suka kucing?" tanyanya seraya mendongak.

"Err ... ya, lumayan."

"Heee," ia kembali menekuni si anak kucing. "Lihat, dia menyukaimu."

Yaku lantas tersenyum senang dengan hadirnya pemuda ini dan sang kucing kecil.

"Namaku Yaku Morisuke. Kelas tiga."

Pemuda bersurai keabuan itu terlihat terkejut, "Eh? Kelas tiga? Aku kira kita satu angkatan."

Maaf, tapi Yaku sudah terlalu kebal dengan orang-orang yang mengira ia masih anak kecil. Gara-gara posturnya, terkadang Yaku dikira siswa sekolah dasar yang tersesat. Lebih parah, pernah waktu itu seorang polisi bertanya mana orangtuamu padanya.

"Hm? Yaku Morisuke?"

Ucapannya ikut mengalih perhatian Yaku.

"Sepertinya aku pernah—ah, betul! Kuroo- _san_ bilang Yaku Morisuke adalah saingan beratku. Jadi itu kau ya, Yaku- _san_?"

Mendengar nama orang yang pernah bertengger di pucak daftar hitam lantas membuat Yaku bertanya-tanya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroo Tetsurou?"

Senyum yang lebih muda mengembang. Ia berdiri tegap, membuat Yaku mendongak kuat-kuat.

"Dia orang yang kukagumi. Kuroo- _san_ itu hebat. Dia pernah menolongku saat aku dilabrak oleh beberapa siswa Akademi Fukuroudani. Dia memukul si kepala burung hantu itu seperti— _hiat!_ lalu— _boosh!_ kemudian— _bang_!" ujarnya sembari memperagakan gestur bagaimana Kuroo berkelahi. "—lalu aku menemuinya dan kubilang aku ingin bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Kuroo- _san_ memberiku syarat bahwa aku harus memenangkan perlombaan sastra bidang puisi SMA Nekoma tahun ini. Tapi setelah aku menang, dia masih menunda perekrutanku..."

Ada banyak hal yang membingungkan Yaku pada pernyataan panjang anak ini. Kuroo yang menolongnya, Kuroo yang menyuruhnya ikut perlombaan sastra dan ia yang memenangkan lomba puisi.

"—kau ... Haiba Lev?"

Iris hijau itu mendadak secemerlang mentari pagi ketika namanya disebut.

"Benar!"

Lantas Yaku menegap. Tanpa ada lisan yang terucap, ia berbalik kanan bubar jalan. Secara tidak sengaja membuat kucing kecil tadi terjatuh (membuatnya mengeong protes). Lev buru-buru meraih, menangkupnya pada pelukan.

Sementara kedua matanya terpaku bingung pada punggung Yaku yang kian menjauh.

* * *

Bagian _chorus_ dari lagu Rap God mendadak menyentak mereka yang nyenyak terlelap.

"Ya ampun! Sudah kubilang jangan ada alarm diantara kita!"

Kuroo Tetsurou yang tengah asik bermimpi menaiki kuda poni diatas lengkungan pelangi tiba-tiba harus merasakan serangan jantung ringan. Tentu saja membuat amarahnya meledak-ledak sementara Inuoka Sou—sang pemilik ponsel—buru-buru mematikan alarmnya.

"M-maafkan aku, Kuroo- _san_. Aku harus melakukannya."

Kuroo mengusak surainya kasar. Padahal Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Bolos saat jam pelajaran dan tidur di ruangan klub sudah menjadi kebiasaannya (namun nilainya entah kenapa selalu menjadi sepuluh terbaik) semenjak kelas dua. Beberapa anak buahnya mengikuti, padahal Kuroo tidak menyarankan namun mereka bersikeras.

"Inuoka, kenapa kau menyetel alarm?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan meneguk ludah, "Aku harus melakukannya karena sekarang sudah masuk jam kimia."

Kuroo mengingat-ingat siapa guru yang mengajar kimia saat ia masih kelas satu. Perawakan wanita tua dengan kacamata bulat berantai, keriput dikening, bibir merah menyala, pakaian dengan gaya 80-an dan nada bicara yang begitu persuasif. Ia jadi ingat hal traumatis yang pernah dialami ketika berhadapan dengan beliau. Bisiknya lebih menyeramkan daripada teriakan melengking Taketora.

 _"Tetsurou, jangan berisik atau kucabik-cabik kau."_

"CEPATLAH PERGI! SAYANGI HIDUPMU!"

Titah sang ketua membuat Inuoka buru-buru beranjak keluar menuju kelasnya. Baru kali ini ia mendapati mimik ketakutan pada wajah Kuroo. Sementara anggota yang lain kembali merebah di posisi masing-masing. Kuroo melirik satu persatu.

Yamamoto Taketora menutupi wajahnya dengah buku bersampul Tsubasa Amami—hanya sampul, oke? Isinya justru edukasi fauna mengenai dua puluh lima binatang terunik di dunia dan wawancara dengan sang _idol gravure_ mengenai hewan peliharaan. Beralih pada yang tersayang—maksudnya Kozume Kenma, yang anteng memasang _headphone_ pada kedua telinga dan jemarinya asik menekuni layar sentuh. Kemudian ada Shibayama Yuuki yang memilih mengikuti Kenma dengan memainkan gawai. Dan Fukunaga Shouhei yang tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?" Kuroo bertanya.

"Pipis. Ikut?"

"Seandainya dengan menonton kau mengeluarkan hasil ekskresi ginjalmu dapat membuatmu keliling dunia, kupikir aku mau saja. Maksudku, tidak, terima kasih."

Fukunaga dibuatnya termangu. Ia pun mengerdikkan bahunya kemudian menggeser pintu ruangan klub.

"Kuroo- _saaaaaann_ —"

Mulut Lev dibekap paksa. Fukunaga terpaksa harus berjinjit sedikit demi kesehatan telinganya. Baru saja ia menggeser pintu klub, di depannya sudah berdiri tegap seorang pemuda setinggi seratus sembilan puluh empat sentimeter bernetra hijau. Fukunaga sendiri tidak mengenalnya.

"Siapa anak ini, Kuroo- _san_?" tanya Fukunaga menoleh pada Kuroo.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Lev melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru, membuat semua yang ada di dalam tersentak kaget akan kehadirannya, kecuali Kenma yang masih terfokus pada _game_. Kuroo kemudian duduk pada singgasananya (kursi putar bekas milik wakil kepala sekolah).

"Ada apa, Lev?" Kuroo bertanya lebih dahulu. Lev sudah akan menjawab namun Kuroo menyela, "Sebelum itu, bisakah kau tidak berdiri? Leherku sakit. Tolong sekali."

Akhirnya Lev meraih sebuah kursi dekat pintu dan memposisikannya di depan Kuroo. "Begini—"

"Tolong tutupkan pintunya dulu. Bisa gawat jika ada yang melihat kita membolos."

Lev berdiri kemudian menggeser pintu ruangan. Ia kembali duduk.

"Begini—"

"Kenma! Suara _game_ -mu itu mengganggu! Tolong di- _silent_. Oke, silahkan Lev."

"Begini—"

Suara mengorok Tora menghalau. Kuroo beranjak dan memukulnya dengan buku bersampul Tsubasa Amami tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Lev. Oke, lanjut."

"Begini, Kuroo- _san_. Tadi aku bertemu Yaku- _san_."

Bibir Kuroo mengulum senyum, "Oh, kau sudah bertemu Yakkun? Lalu?"

Lev mengerjap beberapa kali, mimiknya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Dia tampak ... marah. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah, Kuroo- _san_?"

Pundaknya ditepuk dua kali. Kuroo mencondongkan lebih dekat pada Lev. Sorot matanya begitu tajam hingga Lev pikir ia bisa saja kencing dicelana. "Jangan berpikir begitu, Lev. Kau ingin menjadi anggota Geng Gaul Nekoma, kan?" Dibawanya tambah mendekat dan berbisik persis di telinga kiri sang pemilik surai abu-abu muda. "Syarat kedua, coba miliki hati Yaku Morisuke."

Mendadak kulit putih Lev memerah bak notifikasi baterai lemah. Kelopaknya mengerjap hebat. Bibirnya kelu. Suara melengking air mendidih keluar dari kedua telinga. Shibayama Yuuki yang ikut menguping turut tersipu malu.

"E-eeehh?! K-k-k-k-kenapa harus begituu?"

Rasanya ingin meledak tertawa mendapati wajah penuh garis miring merah-merah menyapu bersih permukaan wajah sang adik kelas. Kuroo terpaksa menutupi mulutnya kuat-kuat (meski kedua pipinya membulat tak kuasa).

"P-pokoknya itu saja dulu. Jika kau berhasil, kami akan menyambutmu sebagai anggota baru GGN, mengerti?"

"Kau bercanda, kan? Kuroo- _san_?"

"Apa wajah ini terlihat bercanda?"

Lev menggeleng. Tapi Shibayama yang berada di belakangnya diam-diam mengangguk heboh.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar dengan lunglai. Pandangannya jatuh ke bawah. Sepeninggalnya, Kuroo tertawa hebat sembari memegangi perut. Kenma melepaskan _headphone_ -nya.

"Tetsurou, apa kau yakin? Aku rasa kau sudah bertindak terlalu jauh."

Kuroo menepis air mata pada ekor mata. "Kau daritadi mendengarkan, ya?"

"Sifat jahilmu itu mulai berlebihan sekarang."

Kuroo terkekeh dibuatnya. Mata Kenma menyipit memperhatikan.

"Aku tahu kalau orang lain itu mainan bagimu—"

"Kecuali kau, Kenma."

"—oke, kecuali aku, _makasih_. Tapi, memanfaatkan Lev sebagai pionmu untuk menjahili Yaku- _san_? Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Apa wajah ini terlihat bercanda?"

Mendadak Kenma merasa _deja vu._

Kuroo beralih berdiri dan memandang ke luar jendela. _Backsound_ musik piano beradu dengan biola terdengar imajiner. "Yaku Morisuke merupakan target yang pas untuk hobi menyenangkan ini. Ketika pertama kali ku melihat dia menangis atas kekalahannya di perlombaan puisi pertama, ku pikir menjahili anak ini akan sangat membahagiakan obsesiku. Aku melakukannya lagi ditahun kedua. Sayangnya, ia mendapati ku beradu pukul dengan Koutarou, anak Fukuroudani. Dari situ aku mulai berpikir, tamatlah riwayatku. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya lagi ditahun ketiga. Namun kemudian Haiba Lev datang kepadaku, memohon-mohon padaku untuk bergabung dengan GGN. Lalu—"

"Oh, ayolah! Kau sudah menceritakan hal itu dua puluh kali!" Kenma bersikeras menyela. "Bahkan ketika Shibayama ingin bergabung, kau meminta dia menghapal ceritamu itu sebagai tes masuk!"

Shibayama lantas terisak mengingat hal kelam yang menimpanya waktu itu.

Pemuda mungil bersurai pirang kembali melanjutkan, "Benar. Lalu kau meminta Lev, yang waktu itu masih SMP, menjadi penggantimu untuk mengalahkan Yaku dalam perlombaan puisi. Bagaimana aku tidak lupa? Kau dengan tekunnya mengajarinya diksi-diksi tingkat Dewa dengan judul yang hampir sama dengan puisimu lalu-lalu."

Kuroo meneguk ludahnya canggung. "Jadi ... aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritaku, _nih_?"

Gelengan Kenma itu seumpama palu hakim, mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Taketora tiba-tiba beranjak duduk. Bukunya melesat turun pada pangkuan. Ia menguap lebar-lebar dan membuka matanya pelan.

"Eh? Apa yang kulewatkan?"

* * *

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Lev termangu bersandar di kursinya sembari memandangi gejolak awan. Teman-teman sekelas mulai membuka _bento_ mereka masing-masing. Beberapa darinya bercengkerama mengenai topik yang sedang _kekinian_. Ada pula yang memotret bekalnya terlebih dahulu dan mem- _posting_ -nya disitus daring. Yang sedang saling suap-suapan di ujung sana semoga tenggelam di laut.

Sementara itu, Haiba Lev tidak nafsu makan sama sekali. Meskipun aroma sosis goreng, brokoli rebus, atau bahkan _nugget crunchy_ digoreng kekuningan menguar tanpa batas diudara, perut Lev masih setia tidur cantik sembari memasang masker. Barangkali kepalanya dipenuhi pemikiran dilema mengenai permintaan ketua GGN dan Yaku Morisuke.

Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya berkencan dengan lelaki—atau wanita. Baiklah, Lev _jomblo_ sejak brojol, ia akui itu. Para gadis acap kali mendekat ketika ia sedang duduk diam dan pelan-pelan mundur ketika ia mulai berdiri mendagel. Beda hal dengan kakak perempuannya yang bak putri kerajaan. Setiap melangkah mengundang liur jatuh para bujangan. Terkadang ia berpikir, jangan-jangan dirinya dipungut dari bak sampah?

 _Tuhan, tolong, aku. Ku tak dapat menahan rasa didadaku[*]_

Alunan _ringtone_ milik salah seorang siswa terdengar hingga telinga Lev, yang justru semakin membuatnya dilema. Ia menghela napas sesudahnya. Memikirkan siasat untuk pendekatan dengan sang kakak kelas.

Tapi, memainkan perasaan orang hanya untuk bergabung dengan GGN?

Hal tersebut kembali membuat salto otaknya. Ia lalu memilih pergi ke luar kelas. Berjalan lesu sepanjang koridor seraya mengamati para murid yang memakan bekal mereka. Lev, memilih pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah berniat menemui anak kucing tadi. Berharap semoga binatang lucu itu masih ada di sana.

"Aduh, jangan digigit!"

Teriakkan samar-samar mengundang keingin tahuan. Lev mengintip dari balik tembok diam-diam. Mendapati dua _kucing_ menggemaskan sedang bermain satu sama lain.

Maksudnya, Yaku Morisuke dan seekor anak kucing.

Yaku tampak mengaduh meniupi jari telunjuk. Ekor sang kucing kecil berdiri dengan bulu menegak. Hati Lev melembut memandangi dua insan menggemaskan hati dan batin. Tidak sadar wajahnya merona kemerahan.

"Dasar! Kucing galak!" seru Yaku dan dijawab geraman.

Lev buru-buru mendekat ketika sang kucing mulai mencakar. Cepat ia meraih badannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi.

Yaku mendongak. Menjawab tatapan lurus dari iris hijau menawan. Termangu sejenak kemudian ikut berdiri. "Padahal aku hanya ingin mengelusnya, dia malah menggigitku."

Aduan Yaku tersebut akhirnya membuat Lev berjongkok menurunkan kucing kecil tadi dan membiarkannya berlari kabur. Yaku masih memperhatikan, bahkan ketika Lev memilih bergeming.

"Hei," seruannya membuat Lev mendongak. "Aku minta maaf sudah pergi begitu saja tadi." Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Bibirnya terlihat gemetar. Tak sadar tangan kanannya mengepal diluar kuasa. "Aku minta maaf."

Berada di situasi yang sangat canggung bukanlah keahlian Lev. Ia lalu berdiri, menggaruk tengkuk entah kenapa. "Tidak apa-apa, Yaku- _san_."

Membiarkan nyanyian desir angin berdentang bukanlah hal yang buruk. Yaku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus diucap setelahnya.

"Apa jarimu baik-baik, saja? Yaku- _san_?"

"Oh, ini? Sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Boleh kulihat?"

Yaku tak mampu menahan gejolak aneh pada dadanya ketika Lev memegangi telunjuknya. Apalagi ketika ia mulai meniupi, Yaku seperti sedang mendapatkan _sexual harassment. Tapi dia seakan tidak menolaknya._

"Aku rasa sudah cukup baik."

Yaku tersenyum untuknya, "Terima kasih. Selamat atas kemenanganmu."

Hanya rekahan senyum sebagai jawaban Lev untuknya. Dalam hati masih meragukan ucapan selamat yang Yaku berikan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Ah, iya."

Untuk kedua kalinya Yaku pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Gemuruh dada bukan main hebatnya. Siapa yang menyangka jika memandangi wajah tersipu Yaku Morisuke dapat berakibat fatal bagi jantung? Terutama Lev yang seakan mendapatkan stimulasi pada otaknya.

 _Yaku Morisuke sangat menggemaskan. Yaku Morisuke itu pacarable. Mencium Yaku Morisuke sepertinya menyenangkan._

Fungsi otaknya mulai berkata yang aneh-aneh. Lev menampar pipinya sendiri. Keringatnya terjatuh satu-satu. Sebagai pria yang sedang dilanda jatuh cinta, Lev memutuskan suatu hal.

—bukan demi masuk sebagai anggota GGN, tapi ia memang ingin menjadikan Yaku Morisuke mahkota hatinya.

* * *

Dalam menjalankan aksi jahilnya, Kuroo memiliki banyak rencana. Mulai dari A sampai Z, sebelum akhirnya memulainya bersama para konco. Namun tidak jarang suatu hal melipir jauh dari spekulasi. Seperti hari ini. Padahal ia sudah mengira hari ini akan berakhir bahagia sesuai ramalan bintang Oha Asa untuk scorpio. Tapi kemudian Lev datang ke ruangan klub dan lisannya hampir membuat Kuroo serangan jantung.

"Kuroo- _san_ , maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan Yaku- _san_ hanya untuk bergabung dengan GGN."

Anak ini sedang jatuh cinta, begitu Kuroo menyimpulkan. Padahal baru bertemu kemarin—apa nama sindrom untuk keadaan seperti ini? Ah, benar, _kingkong love_. Kuroo menyumpah untuk setiap bayi berpopok yang menaruh panahnya untuk Haiba Lev. Padahal ia sudah berencana memberikan syarat ketiga untuk Lev ( _"Campakkan dia dihari keempat kalian berkencan dan selamat bergabung dengan GGN!"_ ) namun sepertinya Kuroo harus mengulum kuat hasrat jahatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya meski sudah tahu jawabnya.

Pancaran mata Lev begitu kuat. Kuroo harus memasang kacamata hitam karenanya.

"Aku jatuh hati dengan Yaku- _san_!"

 _'Well, yes i know. It writes so clear on your face. Great, now i don't have my playground field anymore. Fnck you, Aphrodite!'_ Kuroo menyumpah dalam hati.

Helaan napasnya terdengar panjang. Meski Lev begitu berani mengutarakan _kudetanya_ hari ini, namun melihat gelagap sang ketua GGN yang memijit kening cukup membuatnya getar-getir. Wakil ketua bernama Kenma di sana itu pun begitu lekat memperhatikan drama sabun di depannya.

"Begini, adik kelasku. Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau tetap ingin menjadi anggota GGN?"

Lev mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa hanya karena kau dilanda kasmaran—"

"TETSUROU."

Suara halus itu menghentikan ucapan Kuroo. Lantas ia memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam dimana alisnya saling beradu kemudian berdecak kesal. Ia tidak pernah mampu melawan tutur Kenma. Apalagi jika sudah ditulis menggunakan _capslock_. Melawan artinya mati.

"Lev, apa kau tahu apa itu GGN?"

Si surai pirang kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk di sisi kiri Kuroo. Menghadap Lev sedemikian rupa.

"Geng Gaul Nekoma, kan?"

Sebenarnya Kenma tidak pernah menyetujui nama tersebut, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Iya, kepanjangannya memang begitu. Maksudku, apa yang dilakukan GGN, seluk beluk GGN, apa kau tahu itu?"

Kepala Lev menggeleng tidak tahu.

"GGN hanyalah sebuah klub terselubung atas nama klub _gaming_ dimana anggotanya berisi orang-orang pemalas yang memilih tidur dan bermain _gadget_. Tapi entah bagaimana kami justru terkenal sebagai kelompok berandalan."

Tangannya menepuk pundak Kuroo, "Banyak orang mengatakan Tora dan Tetsurou adalah babu yakuza. Padahal mereka hanyalah pecinta fauna dan maniak sastra. Lalu aku dibilang anak _punk_ karena rambutku yang pirang padahal aku hanyalah pemuda sehat yang senang bermain _guitar hero._ "

Lev masih setia mendengarkan.

"Sedangkan Shouhei dan Shibayama baru-baru saja bergabung dengan kami para pemalas, jadi mereka masih belum terkena gosip miring. Puncaknya, ketika kau dilabrak oleh para siswa Fukuroudani. Kami dikira tawuran padahal yang berkelahi hanyalah Tetsurou."

Kenma mendekat pada Lev, "Jadi, apa kau masih yakin ingin bergabung dengan GGN? Yakin ingin kehidupan menyenangkan SMA-mu ditimpa gosip miring?"

Lev meneguk ludahnya. Semuanya menjadi kalut. Matanya kembali mengerjap, menunduk memikirkan keputusannya.

"Aku mengagumi Kuroo- _san_ yang sudah menolongku. Aku juga mengagumi bagaimana Kuroo-san memberikan kiat-kiatnya dalam menulis puisi."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu bergabung dengan kami, Lev. Silahkan saja kau temui Tetsurou kapan-kapan. Jika dia tidak mau, lapor saja padaku."

Pada akhirnya, Lev berdiri dengan senyuman mantap. Membungkuk hormat untuk terakhir kalinya pada kelompok GGN. Sedangkan Kuroo mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk.

Ruangan klub hanya bersisa mereka berdua. Kenma tahu betul jikalau Kuroo merajuk, ia pasti akan menghiraukannya seharian.

"Kau sangat _out of character_ hari ini. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus meneraktirku es krim nanti."

Kecuali pada Kenma. Ya, kecuali.

* * *

Jika tanpa bimbingan Kuroo Tetsurou, menulis puisi bagi Lev sesusah mengerjakan tugas fisika berbahasa Yunani. Lev harus menggunakan daya otaknya lebih besar daripada biasanya. Sekarang ia sadar, harusnya Yaku lah yang memenangkan perlombaan puisi tahun ini, karena puisi "Pecahkan Saja Gelasnya" tidak semata-mata murni keluar dari kekreatifitasan Lev.

Meski susu rasa vanila dan madu sudah dibuatkan oleh Alisa dan berada tepat di depan matanya, rasanya kepalanya masih mampet mengenai kalimat-kalimat penggugah hati. Mencoba mendapatkan inspirasi lewat internet juga tidak membuahkan hasil, ia justru berakhir menonton tayangan _stand up comedy_.

Akhirnya ia terbaring merebah di kasur bercorak singa-singa kecil. Sepertinya membuat puisi memang bukan keahlian Lev. Apalagi puisi cinta yang ingin ia tujukan kepada Yaku Morisuke. Ia tidak ingin puisinya terdengar _lebay_ , tapi juga tidak ingin terasa hambar. Tapi susah sekaliii.

Menghela napas super panjang. Lev memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari dahaga (Alisa sempat berkirim soda). Siapa tahu dengan berjalan-jalan malam hari bisa memberikannya lampu kuning di atas kepala.

Sepanjang kaki melangkah, Lev masih belum mendapati hal yang dapat memicu kerja otaknya. Hanya ada sekumpulan komunitas sebayanya yang bermain _skateboard_ , beberapa pasangan berselisih dengannya, sedangkan Lev hanya seorang diri melangkah dengan pakaian dibalut kaus biru, celana pendek dan sendal rumahan.

Cahaya minimarket di persimpangan jalan menarik Lev untuk berdatang. Meraih sekaleng minuman jeruk dan sebotol soda untuk Alisa kemudian membayarnya ke bagian kasir. Tak sengaja bersebelahan dengan seorang kenalan lama.

"Ah, kau! Yang dulu ditolong si Kurooang ajar!"

Dia si kepala burung hantu yang pernah mencoba memalak uangnya Lev ketika semasa SMP. Entahlah, Lev tidak tahu namanya.

"Ada apa? Kau mau meminta uangku lagi?"

Lev mendengar decakan dari pemuda di sampingnya. Kasir telah selesai menaruh kembalian. Ia segera pergi beranjak.

"Tunggu dulu." Seruannya menghentikan Lev. "Kita bicara sebentar."

Lev mengikutinya duduk di tepian trotoar sembari membuka kaleng minuman. Meneguk dua kali sebelum mencoba mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku Bokuto Koutarou dan aku bukan preman galak dari Fukuroudani. Salam kenal."

"Haiba Lev. Korban pemerasan. Salam kenal."

"Kau salah paham! Kau pasti kebanyakan menonton film-film murahan!"

Lev hampir menyemburkan isi minumannya.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya letak SMP-mu, tapi kau malah berteriak ada preman! Hasilnya aku digebuki oleh si Kurooang ajar sampai biru-biru. Padahal kami, sebagai divisi humas, sedang dalam tugas mempromosikan Akademi Fukuroudani. Sejak hari itu aku keluar dari osis," panjangnya kemudian meneguk kopi kalengan satu tenggak.

Memang waktu itu Lev terlalu cepat berspekulasi. Salah sendiri memiliki perawakan tinggi, lengan dengan otot yang timbul, kemeja serampangan, gaya rambut aneh. Sebagai seorang anak SMP, Lev tentu mengira sedang disudutkan oleh gerombolan pemalak (padahal yang lain memakai seragamnya dengan rapih, kecuali Bokuto).

"Oh, begitu. Aku minta maaf, Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto menghela napasnya, "Sudahlah, aku juga sudah melupakannya. Lalu, kenapa kau berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini? Patah hati?"

Kepala Lev menggeleng bukan. "Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyatakan suka dengan seseorang."

Bokuto tertawa hebat, lantas membuat Lev memasang mimik heran. Ia kembali menenggak kopinya, "Kukira kenapa. Dengar, menyatakan suka lebih gampang daripada mempertahankan suka. Jika diawal saja kau sudah kesulitan, bagaimana kau bisa menjalani tahap selanjutnya? Ayolah, sebagai seorang pria, katakan saja dengan jantan!"

"Tapi ... dia juga jantan."

"Mau jantan mau betina, tidak jadi masalah. Kau ingin menyatakannya dengan bagaimana?"

Lev menengguk minumannya sebentar, "Dengan puisi."

"Pujangga sekali."

"Karena dia menyukai puisi!"

Bokuto mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Berikan aku surelmu. Akan kuberitahu kiat-kiat menggombal yang baik dan benar. Seratus persen jauh lebih ampuh daripada ilmu hitam."

"Bokuto- _san_ yakin ingin membantuku?"

Pundak Lev ditepuk olehnya, "Dengar, jangan pernah ragukan Bokuto Koutarou. Aku memang memiliki banyak daftar kelemahan. Tapi kalau soal asmara, bahkan Akaashi Keiji rela menungging untukku."

Dalam hati, Lev bertanya-tanya siapa itu Akaashi Keiji. Kemantapan raut Bokuto Koutarou begitu menjanjikan kesuksesan. Tidak ada salahnya mempercayakan hal begini dengannya.

Lev pada akhirnya menjabat tangan Bokuto kuat-kuat.

* * *

Yaku hampir tidak percaya.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan ia mendapati surat ajakan pulang bersama atas nama Haiba Lev di dalam lokernya. Surat beramplop merah muda itu sukses membuat kedua mata Yaku membulat. Buru-buru ia taruh ke dalam tas.

Masalahnya, Yaku ada jadwal latihan klub voli hari ini. Ia tidak yakin bisa bertemu dengan Lev tepat waktu. Maka ia pun berusaha menemui Lev di waktu senggang semasa istirahat. Nihil ia temukan sosok tinggi bersurai kelabu terang. Entah sengaja bersembunyi atau memang Yaku kurang jeli.

Kepala Yaku dirundung kekhawatiran. Sepanjang pelajaran, sepanjang latihan, Yaku memikirkan nasib Lev yang menunggunya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang mengecewakan Lev. Andai kata ia dapat membolos latihan hari ini, pastilah akan Yaku lakukan. Tapi pertandingan tinggal menghitung hari dan kapten mereka tengah mengaktifkan mode raja hutan.

Namun, apa yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak percaya.

Padahal jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka enam dan dua belas. Padahal langit sudah berhias eloknya lembayung. Padahal gedung sekolah sudah sesunyi kota mati.

Tapi Lev berdiri di ambang gerbang sekolah seraya melambaikan tangannya ceria.

Ia tampak senang ketika mendapati sosok Yaku hadir setelah lama ia menunggu. Yaku mulai merasa bersalah, "Lev! Kenapa kau belum pulang?!" Kakinya berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri.

"Aku menunggu Yaku- _san_."

"Kau harusnya tidak usah menungguku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kepala yang lebih tinggi menggeleng, "Tidak mau."

Yaku tertegun. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

Lev memilih berada di sisi kanan. Ia bersenandung gembira dan Yaku akan terus tersenyum mendengarkan. Sesekali yang lebih tinggi akan menunjuk sesuatu yang mencuri perhatiannya dan ia akan berbicara dengan penuh semangat beserta peragaannya.

Mereka berhenti sebentar di depan _vanding machine_. Lev kembali memilih dua jus jeruk kalengan. Yaku meraihnya penuh sukacita dan menenggaknya nikmat.

"Terima kasih."

Dan Lev menyungging senyum lebar untuknya. Mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki. Tempo yang dijalani cukup santai.

"Kau tahu, Yaku- _san_? Kuroo- _san_ menggunakan puisimu sebagai referensi untukku belajar menulis puisi. Padahal tulisanmu sangat apik. Aku heran kenapa malah milik Kuroo- _san_ yang menang."

Yaku terkekeh sebentar, "Berarti kau belum membaca milik Kuroo. Percayalah, karyanya benar-benar layak berada di posisi puncak. Tapi, punyaku memang jauh lebih bagus, harusnya."

Lirik Lev jatuh kepada Yaku, "Ya, benar," lalu kembali menghadap ke depan, "Harusnya."

"Apa ... apa Kuroo ada menceritakan tentangku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Yah, dia bilang Yaku- _san_ itu seperti cabai India. Biar pendek tapi super pemarah."

Kuroo Tetsurou memang harusnya selamanya bertengger di daftar hitam. Ingatkan Yaku untuk menendang bokong pemuda itu esok hari.

"Meskipun orang memandang Yaku- _san_ seperti batu, keras dan tak mudah ditaklukkan, tapi menurutku kau lunak selunak kulit ayam."

"Kulit ayam?!"

"Kulit ayam kan lunak?"

Lagi-lagi Yaku tidak percaya dirinya disamakan dengan kulit ayam. Tapi apa yang diutarakan Lev memang benar. Hanya dengan pemuda ini dia bisa bertindak begitu _ooc_ dari kehidupan sehari-harinya. Apalagi Kai Nobuyuki yang setiap harinya selalu terimbas semprot.

Mendadak Lev terkekeh kecil. Mengundang tanda tanya bagi Yaku. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya merasa senang, dapat pulang bersama dan menikmati senja yang indah bersama Yaku- _san_." Lev menoleh pada lawannya, "Satu hal lagi yang membuatku terpikat. Di matamu, ada merah menampar oranye."

Paras Yaku yang tertimbun cahaya terang oleh lembayung senja memang menimbulkan efek yang lain bagi Lev. Ketika matanya membulat, pupil itu seakan menyerap kilau cahaya dari dirgantara. Sudah dipastikan jika mata Yaku Morisuke adalah bagian kesukaan Lev.

Sementara itu Yaku memukul lengan lawannya gemas. Pipinya dibalut kemerahan jahil. "Itu membuatku malu!" dan Lev kembali tertawa.

Namun tawa itu berhenti dan Lev mencengkeram tangan si surai kecoklatan lembut. Irisnya turun hanya tertuju pada dia seorang. Yaku pun bergeming.

"Yaku- _san_ bilang, surga ada di atas langit Tokyo. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

Yaku tak kuasa ketika Lev mendorongnya pelan hingga ia terbentur dengan tembok belakang.

"Karena ketika ku melihatmu, aku mendapati surga itu sendiri."

Satu kesimpulan tersimpul rapi. Yaku mulai mengerti setiap perkataan Lev. Batu, merah, surga. Semuanya adalah judul dari karya puisi yang ia serahkan untuk perlombaan. Entah bagaimana, sesuatu dalam dadanya tergradasi mulai dari normal hingga mencoba beringsak keluar. Sedangkan kepalanya hanya berisi nyenyat.

Terutama sebab tatapan Lev yang tidak berpindah ke manapun barang sejengkal.

"Yaku- _san_."

Intonasinya merendah, sedikit membuat Yaku merinding.

"Aku menyukai Yaku- _san_."

Bukan pernyataan Lev yang membuat Yaku terbelalak. Namun, wajah pemuda itu yang semakin mendekat.

"Akan kubuat Yaku- _san_ menyukaiku."

"Lev—"

"Ssst!" Lev membekap mulut lawannya, "—Yaku- _san_ tidak harus menjawabnya." Ia kemudian mundur sedikit. "Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku. Memilikimu itu urusan lain. Sekarang aku hanya harus berusaha membuatmu suka padaku."

Yaku mengerjap beberapa kali. Bahkan ketika Lev mengulurkan tangannya, membuat kedua tangan itu bergandengan dan jemari mereka bersatu, Yaku masih memiliki hal yang mengganjal hati.

Ketika mereka berpisah di persimpangan, ketika Yaku akhirnya berjalan sendirian, dan ketika ia sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. Hal tersebut justru semakin membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Semuanya menjadi terjeda karena mulutnya dibekap sepihak.

Asdfghjkl!

Padahal Yaku ingin sekali mengutarakan hal yang sama!

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

[*] Cherrybelle - Dilema

a/n: saya sedang sangat hype dengan duo haiba, baik itu lev atau alisa. mereka berdua tuh p(u)rrrrfect. terus gak nyangka nulis sampe jebol empat ribuan (hampir lima ribu yasalam). lega juga akhirnya nulis lucu-lucuan lagi yeay. jangan lupa apresiasinya, ya!


End file.
